


Barnyard Break in

by StarfruitSpice



Series: Farmhouse Loving [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Rhys, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfruitSpice/pseuds/StarfruitSpice
Summary: Jack browses a form, finds someone scheming to break into one of his personal farms. He decides to see how it plays out.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Rhys/Pig
Series: Farmhouse Loving [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Barnyard Break in

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I feel the need to point out this story has Rhys letting a pig fuck him. If this ain't your Jam don't read it.

_ I found the Helios farm… Should I try to break in? _

_ No way, dude! There’s no farms on Helios, and even if there was you wouldn’t be able to break in. _

_ There is, and I found it. I’ll get pictures.  _

Jack tapped a pen to his desktop. He knew the farm they were talking about, but he doubted anyone could just break in. It was his personal farm for hand raised meats, since he wasn’t going to eat meat that was shipped in from the hypercryo freezers, or Pandoran grown. He glanced at his second monitor, turning on the surveillance for that sector of the station. He saw a few people in the area, and no one was acting particularly suspect. He decided to type a message of his own.

_ Oh man, you should go in and have a little fun. Noone will know, its not like youre gonna hurt anything. _

Jack grinned. He frequented this little bestiality form for stories and second hand accounts from freaks. People who actually like fucking critters large and small. The thought didn't particularly interest him personally, but boy did he like watching the few videos and looking through images. Many seemed to be posted by the same few accounts, so when given the opportunity to get some new blood, he was very interested.

It only took a few moments before he had a response;

_ I’m already working on it. _

The surveillance showed that the crowd was thinning. Given how late into the night it had become, Jack wasn't surprised. He watched as people left, and as one person arrived. Wearing a hoodie of all things. Jack let out a soft laugh to himself. How cliche. He watched as the figure walked over to the farm entrance and placed a hand on the door for a few seconds. As if that would open it. Jack went to open the door from his end when-

The door opened on its own. No alarm sounded. Jacks jaw dropped. He’d designed that security himself- when he got his hands on that little-

He took a deep breath. Remembering what he was there for. He locked the door behind the figure, making sure only Jack himself would have access to the doors after, and turned off any other security at the farm. With a lick of his lips he grabbed his echo device and was off to visit the farms himself, for a private peep show. 

He was thankful that he had placed them hidden in plain sight near the hub itself. With a quick glance around him, he snuck in. The farms were dark, the undeniably strong smell of manure and hay filling the air and the soft sounds of sleeping farm animals filled the quiet. Jack looked around, trying to find the figure that had broke in, but only finding emptiness. He checked the forum. 

_ I’m in. _ a small picture of some chickens, another picture of the cows.  _ What should i do first? My heart is pounding.  _

Jack grinned, seeing no one had replied yet. He had a few ideas. 

_ What have you always wanted to do? Shame there's no horses. Bet you’d look real pretty with one of those.  _

Oh, if this worked out how Jack wanted, he had plans. He cautiously walked around, looking for signs of his little guest without revealing himself. That would surely put a damper on things if he was discovered to quickly. His echo buzzed in his pocket- a reply. 

_ Honestly i kinda like the big ones. Theres no bulls here though eater- so i guess maybe a pig? God theyre so much bigger than i thoguht _

The message was less focused. But clear enough Jack knew where to go. Jack slipped around the corner and finally spotted his little interloper. The hood was down, messy brown locks revealed. They had a hand in the door- similar to how they had gotten in. Jack could see now the telltale sign of Hyperion prosthetics. 

That was one mystery solved he supposed. Though he was still mad that they had gotten through his security. He watched as the door clicked open, and as the figure stripped off the hoodie. A fine lithe form, decorated in cute lingerie. Clearly for themselves and not the animals. Next to go were the sweatpants and Jack had to bite his lip to stop the moan from slipping out. A garter belt, and darling panties. Long long legs encased in thigh high socks. Straight out of one of Jack’s wet dreams. 

Oh, Jack was gonna keep this one for a long time. The figure went in, not bothering to shut the door behind themselves. Jack quietly walked over and stuck his head around the corner. He watched as- he was pretty sure it was a guy, from the absolute lack of chest- the guy opened a pen for one of the pigs. This one, he shut behind him. Jack was thankful the pens were fenced in, rather than small rooms like he had originally planned. He got a good view of his delightful guest. His phone buzzed in his pocket, drawing his attention. 

_ God i dont kno what im doig its so big and my hands are shakin _

The kid had never pulled out his palm display, or an echo- so how was he-?

Jack looked up to see him stroking the underside of the pig, soft hesitant touches. 

_ The balls, kid. It’s how they do it for insemination.  _

Jack watched as he paused for a moment, before shifting his attention to stroke the swollen looking testes of the pig. The pig seemed to jump, grunting as the sudden stimulation drew out its curling cock. Long, thin and spiraling. The guy shuddered. “Oh, god.” He whispered, his voice like a heavenly bell to Jack’s ears. 

The guy got on the ground, and crawled under the pig carefully making sure he was on his back, his breathing heavy enough that Jack could hear him. Jack watched as he pulled aside the back of his panties, and shifted to align the pig’s dick to his hole. 

One last shuddering breath, and the pig suddenly squealed and lurched forward. The moans from the guy went straight to Jack's cock, and Jack decided now was a good time to reveal himself. Adjusting his pants a little looser, he strode over to the pen, and leaned against the fence as casually as he could. The guy was looking down, pinned under the bulk of the pig thrusting behind him, softly grunting with every movement. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” He looked up, eyes wide and frantic. Jack could see him try to get out from under the pig, but an angry hoof near his neck kept him from fighting anymore. He whimpered as he looked Jack in the eye, and Jack grinned slowly. “Don’t stop on my account sweetheart. You got a name?”

Another whimper, but he didn't look away. Good, Jack liked that. “R….Rhys.” It was soft, barely loud enough for Jack to hear him.

“You know who I am?”

“Ha-.... Handsome-- uhn…. Jack.” Rhys's eyes started to gloss over, still trained solely on Jack, but his focus clearly on the pleasure he was undoubtedly getting. Jack opened the pen gate, drawing back Rhys’s attention. Fear, adoration, and a little lust. Just what Jack liked to see. He knelt down and stroked Rhys’s face, watching as Rhys’s lashes fluttered and the glassy look returned with a sweet little moan. 

If it weren't for the grunting of a pig in the background, Jack might have even thought the moment was tender. But with the building thrusts, and more frantic squeals, Jack knew what was coming- heh- next. He studied Rhys’s face for a moment. 

“You do know what happens when a pig cums, right?”

Rhys’s small whine told him no, he didn’t. Rhys finally broke their eye contact to glance behind him, at the pig that was growing more erratic in its movement, shifting his hind legs, only narrowly missing Rhys’s legs. 

Then Rhys tossed his head back, pressing into the ground as the hog squealed with a few final hard thrusts. His body shivered, and Jack could hear the labored breaths as the pig finally pulled away, walking over to the water trough without a care. Rhys had clearly cum, panties sporting a large wet spot. He looked at Jack, fully embarrassed and rolled onto his stomach to look away from Jack’s heated gaze. Jack grabbed Rhys by the jaw, and lifted his face up. His eyes were wet with tears, and it took him a moment to focus on Jack. 

“Aren’t you sweet? Breaking into a private farm, just for a quick fuck.” Jack chastised. “Lucky for you, I’m feeling generous. You want time with the animals? You just gotta let me watch. Maybe,” He looked back at Rhys’s body, shaking and full. “Maybe, let me have some fun with you too. You want that?” Jack’s voice was mockingly sweet. He wanted Rhys to know his intentions weren't out of the generosity of his heart. His boner, maybe, but not his heart.

Rhys hummed softly, focus slowly coming back. If Jack hadn’t been listening so intently, he might not have heard Rhys’s reply. “Please.” 

Jack waited a moment. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.” He lied. “What do you want me to do?”

Rhys screwed his eyes shut. “Please! I want- I want you to watch. I want you to… To have your way.” 

Jack grinned. That's the ticket. “Good. Let’s get you cleaned up. Not that there’ll be much to clean up until that pig’s sperm plug comes loose.” He stood up and held out a hand for Rhys. He started at Jack’s hand for a moment before tentatively grabbing it, and pulling himself up on shaking legs. Jack grinned as he got a good look at Rhys’s slightly distended belly. 

Yeah, he was gonna love this. He pulled Rhys close, and kissed him, wet and sloppy. Rhys returned it with a moan, wrapping his arms around Jack. Jack hummed against Rhys's lips. “You think we can start that deal now? Cause I’ve had a boner since you said you were breaking into my barn.” 

Rhys’s look of shock was well worth having to wait for his blowjob.


End file.
